


Assassin in The Bath

by oljakusun



Series: Отпечатки [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oljakusun/pseuds/oljakusun
Relationships: Male Altmer Vestige/Male Altmer Vestige
Series: Отпечатки [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849096
Kudos: 2





	Assassin in The Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sempikru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sempikru/gifts).



По приказу королевы Эйренн для новоиспечённых агентов в поместье канонрива Нисаранве подготовили лучшие комнаты и купальню. Не долго думая, Кебриниль решил сначала вымыться — так лучше спится, а Велтам не стал возражать. 

Купальня оказалась небольшой, богато, но со вкусом украшенной и располагала к приятному отдыху. Несколько овальных чаш, выдолбленных в состоящем из ладно пригнанных друг к другу мраморных плит полу, образовывали лепестки вокруг фонтана в центре.

Кебриниль скинул одежду прямо на входе, не дожидаясь, пока уберутся слуги, голышом прошлепал через всю купальню и с наслаждением улегся в тёплую воду. Велтам за спиной неодобрительно фыркнул, но смолчал. Понравилось что ли? 

Кебриниль улыбнулся и, закинув руки на бортики, опустился в воду до самого носа, побулькал, а потом вынырнул, чтобы проследить за тем, как Велтам забирается в чашу по соседству. Он мог выбрать любую другую, подальше, лишь бы не оказываться с Кебринилем рядом, раз уж его общество так раздражает, и всё же предпочёл расположиться рядом. 

Расслабленный и размякший, Кебриниль повернул голову и сквозь щели в резной ширме, разделявшей чаши, увидел, как Велтам, ругаясь сквозь зубы, остервенело трёт мочалкой плечо, изогнувшись так, что не любой акробат сможет. Ему и впрямь было не позавидовать: когда кто-то из приспешников Эстре перебил тяжелым деревянным посохом Велтаму руку, тот ещё долго продолжал сражаться, не замечая боли. Потом его, конечно же, вылечили: Валасте вызывала лучших магов восстановления из Скайвотча, алхимик сварил отличное заживляющее зелье, но разрабатывать быстро сросшиеся кости Велтаму предстояло самому. Кебриниль обеспокоенно предлагал ему облегчить страдания и приглушить боль заклинанием, однако тот от помощи наотрез отказался. Кебрин даже пошутил, что тот обратится за ней, только если копьё в спине будет мешать спать, и получил за это ужасно обидный щелчок по лбу. 

Теперь он смотрел на Велтама с жалостью. 

— Тебе, может, и правда помощь нужна? — на всякий случай спросил он, не особо рассчитывая на положительный ответ. 

Плеск воды прекратился, а Велтам по ту сторону ширмы замер. 

— Глупости, справлюсь, — наконец отозвался он, и Кебриниль не услышал в его голосе ни капли недовольства. 

— Ага, — скрежетнул зубами Кебрин и выбрался из чаши, наскоро вытерся и пошлёпал к Велтаму, который покосился на него с немым вопросом «чего надо?». — Надоело твою ругань слушать. 

— А мне надоело, что ты суешь нос не в своё дело, — огрызнулся Велтам и принялся скоблить себя в два раза сильнее. 

Кебриниль фыркнул и без приглашения уселся на край, опустив в воду ноги и мешая Велтаму развернуться. 

— Отстань. 

Слова прозвучали совсем не грубо, как это обычно бывало, Велтам будто устал злиться, и, кажется, поэтому позволил отобрать у себя мочалку и даже не вздрогнул, когда Кебриниль с нажимом провёл жесткой стороной мочалки ему между лопаток. 

Плечи Велтам расслабил не сразу — пришлось хорошенько постараться, но результат оправдал все усилия: Велтам привалился к голому колену Кебриниля боком и что-то бормотал одними губами. И когда тот уже потянулся погладить его по щеке, под сводами купальни раздался голос. 

— Мы же просили не беспокоить, — вскинулся вдруг Велтам, а Кебрин поднялся, хмуро глядя исподлобья на слугу с охапкой чистого белья в руках. 

Он был альтмером, хотя прислуживали в поместье в основном босмеры и каджиты — типичное положение партнеров по альянсу на Саммерсетских островах. В иной раз Кебриниль бы насторожился, но сейчас он настолько устал, что потерял всякую бдительность. 

— Оставь и выметайся, — рявкнул Велтам, вылез из воды, толкнул плечом Кебриниля и двинулся к фонтану. 

Выпростанный из-под слоя полотенец клинок блеснул в свете магического огня под потолком. Кебриниль успел только схватить Велтама за предплечье и рвануть на себя. 

Огненная змея кнута свилась вокруг лодыжек убийцы, сдавила и рывком повалила на скользкий от воды пол. Раздался неприятный чавкающий звук, брызнула кровь и всё стихло. Шипы на покрасневшей от мочалки спине Велтама медленно втягивались, не оставляя и следа. Он шумно дышал, глядя на разможженную голову неизвестного альтмера, и зажимал ладонью кровящую зарапину на боку. 

— Тьфу, проклятье, — Кебриниль встряхнул Велтама за плечи и усадил на скамью рядом с фонтаном. 

Бело-золотой свет с пальцев потёк по измазанным в красном коленям, скользнул на живот и забрался в рану, за считанные мгновения стягивая края. Велтам сквозь стиснутые зубы пыхтел, едва не уткнувшись Кебринилю в макушку. 

— Эй, всё кончилось, — вычерпавший до дна свою магическую силу Кебриниль вымученно улыбнулся, посмотрев на Велтама снизу вверх. 

Хотелось развалиться прямо здесь, прямо на холодном мраморе и лежать, уставившись в потолок, но это было непозволительной роскошью для тех, кого только что пытались убить. 

— Чтобы я ещё раз поддался на твои уговоры, — Велтам взглянул на свою растопыренную ладонь и перевёл взгляд на Кебриниля. 

— От тебя благодарности не дождёшься, — фыркнул он и поднялся, пошатнувшись. 

Чужие крепкие руки вдруг поддержали его за талию. 

— Вот ещё, — негромко сказал ему на ухо Велтам.


End file.
